Ready To Fall (Isn't It Obvious)
by IsItDead
Summary: When Mycroft first contacts him about the Jaeger Program he is on the roof of Saint Bart's Hospital. He is standing on the ledge and staring down at the world below, contemplating letting himself fall. Pacific Rim Fusion Mycroft/Sherlock, Lestrade/Sherlock, Jim/Sherlock, Lestrade/John Slash Incest Suicidal Thoughts Suicide (Almost) Attempt Drug Use Abuse Sherlock is 16-17


** So I've seen Pacific Rim twice, I love it so much. I haven't felt confident enough yet to attempt writing for it. So, here's a Sherlock-Pacific Rim fusion instead. I wrote it really late last night/really early this morning and now I just edited and am posting it. **

**Relationships: Mycroft/Sherlock, Lestrade/Sherlock, Jim/Sherlock, Lestrade/John**

**WARNINGS: Suicidal Ideation(Thoughts), Suicide (Almost) Attempt, Drug Use, Domestic Abuse, and Sibling Incest. Also, Sherlock is 16 and later 17 in the fic, so he wouldn't be Underage in England, but I'll mention it here anyways. **

Ready To Fall (Isn't It Obvious)

When Mycroft first contacts him about the Jaeger Program he is on the roof of Saint Bart's Hospital. He is standing on the ledge and staring down at the world below, contemplating letting himself fall.

He feels annoyance when the sound of his phone disturbs his thoughts, and pauses for a brief moment after reading the name of the caller. He doesn't want arguing with his brother to be the last thing he does, for he assumes that Mycroft is calling to nag about his use of cocaine.

On the other hand, he loves his brother, and listening to him speak, even if the topic is tiring, is at the top of his list of pleasant things to do before he faces the unknown of the harsh pavement.

He answers the phone and puts it to his ear. Years later he will be able to admit to himself that that action was the best decision he made in his life.

He listens with fascination as his brother describes the Jaeger Program. He doesn't particularly care about saving the world, but the thought of climbing into a machine and conquering monsters is a compelling one. He doubts that he'd be bored while doing that.

He steps off the ledge...

...back down to the roof. He'll give Mycroft and his Jaeger Program a shot. After all, if it doesn't suit him, the world has plenty of roofs.

* * *

"Four-Zero." Marshal Lestrade calls out as Sherlock easily downs his opponent, Anderson, once again.

When Sherlock steps away Anderson rises, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment at being bested by a child.

Lestrade dismisses everyone, but Sherlock opts to stay behind. He can hear Anderson and Donavan's murderous whispers of "Freak" from where he stands in the centre of the mat.

Sherlock is used to the derision from the other cadets. They resent him for his intelligence and skills, and especially that he beats them every time despite the age difference. At sixteen, Sherlock is extremely young to be a co-pilot of a Jaeger, or rather he will be if they can ever find someone who's drift compatible with him.

Lestrade picks up a staff and invites Sherlock to fight him. Sherlock likes the older man. Unlike the others, he does not grow angry when Sherlock wins another match. Instead he praises him and assures him that they'll find someone he'll be drift compatible with soon.

Also, while Sherlock continues to be constantly victorious, Lestrade actually manages to gain a few "kill" strikes against him. It makes Sherlock wish that Lestrade could get a few more. He thinks it would be pleasant to drift with the Marshal.

After they spar they walk together to the mess hall for supper, Sherlock allowing their elbows to brush against each other companionably from time to time. He's not usually one for human interaction, but he wants to try with Lestrade. He enjoys their easy interaction.

His warmth for Lestrade only grows when the man never pushes him to eat when he doesn't want to. Simply accepting that sometimes Sherlock eats and sometimes he doesn't.

* * *

Sherlock keeps his vial of cocaine close, under his bed in fact, but he does not use it. He's been ignoring it's siren call since he received that life-changing call from his brother. Though he still savours the occasional cigarette.

He holds onto the solution, just in case there comes a time when he needs it again.

* * *

It is not a surprise to either of them when one day after sparring Lestrade accompanies him back to his room. Lestrade closes the door and locks it and the sound seems to set something loose, because suddenly they can't keep their hands and mouths off of each other and find themselves tumbling onto his bed.

The heat Sherlock feels intensifies as Lestrade licks over the needle-marks on his arm, continuing his tradition of accepting Sherlock as is.

It's Sherlock's first time and though neither of them say it, Lestrade seems to know. The older man goes slow with Sherlock and by the time Lestrade is moving three fingers inside of him he is begging for it.

Despite all the preparation it still hurts a bit, but Sherlock doesn't mind. He just wraps his long legs around Lestrade and moans as the man thrusts into him.

Right before he tumbles over the edge he can't help, but wonder if this is anything like how drifting feels.

* * *

Mycroft contacts him from time to time to check in. Sherlock has no need to inform him about the change in his relationship with Greg Lestrade, he knows already, like he always does about things concerning Sherlock.

Mycroft never comes to visit him, but he assures Sherlock that he is doing his best to find him someone that will be drift compatible. Mycroft implies that he has someone in mind, but needs to deal with legal matters concerning whomever it is. This only serves to feed Sherlock's curiosity.

* * *

It is at another meal with Lestrade, breakfast this time, that he is first introduced to John Watson, the new doctor. He finds the other man's presence to be pleasing and they quickly strike up a friendship.

He can't even find it in himself to blame the sweater-clad man when he observes Lestrade's eyes wandering over him.

Three weeks after the introduction of Doctor Watson into their lives Sherlock ends their physical relationship, citing that it is more logical for Lestrade to pursue John, whom he obviously desires.

Lestrade puts up a half-hearted argument at Sherlock's words, but even the Marshal can see the sense in Sherlock's reasoning.

Sherlock can't sleep the night after the cessation of their relationship, fear that he has lost Lestrade as a friend as well as a lover tearing at him. He pulls out a needle and the vial containing his seven percent solution from under his bed and runs his fingers over them. He considers administering it to himself, but he eventually decides against it.

The next day he and Lestrade spar once more and the score ends on four-two, with Sherlock of course in the lead. After that they walk to the mess hall side by side and bump elbows and shoulders and smile at each other and Sherlock feels like a great weight has been lifted off of him as he realizes that he has kept his friend.

* * *

It is a week after his break up with Lestrade that a short, handsome Irishman steps up to fight him. Sherlock expects an easy win once more, but that is not what happens.

This new opponent is able to hold his own, and give back as good as he gets. Something just clicking between them. The fight ends with Lestrade announcing "Three-Four" (the winning point going to the stranger) to a room that has been shocked into silence.

The shorter man grins and says, "I'm Jim Moriarty. Your brother sent me," and suddenly Sherlock knows exactly who he just fought.

As he turns away Moriarty calls out, "See you in the Jaeger," though no such command had been given by Lestrade yet. It's obvious though, that they're drift compatible. Lestrade would have to be a fool not to pair them up.

* * *

At lunch Watson congratulates him on finally finding someone who he's drift compatible with. Lestrade does not share his lover's enthusiasm, obviously having heard the name "Moriarty" before.

"Apparently, my brother does know what he's doing," he addresses the comment to Watson, but he says it in hope of easing some of Lestrade's concern.

Lestrade gently nudges their feet together under the table, in acknowledgement that while his worries may not have been soothed, he appreciated the sentiment.

* * *

Jim's mind is full of blood and violence. It does not shock or surprise him. He is a little stunned when Jim's fantasies of him flit through his mind, but he is not repulsed by the idea.

When they are let out of the Jaeger Jim wastes no time in dragging Sherlock back to his quarters and pinning him to the bed. Jim is not gentle with him like Lestrade was. He barely prepares him and does not pause to let him adjust when he first thrusts inside.

Their kiss draws blood and Jim yanks on Sherlock's hair as he pounds unmercifully into the teenager's body.

After, Sherlock returns to his own room and curls up on his bed, fervently missing Lestrade's kind touch and the soothing presence of Mycroft.

* * *

Jim and Sherlock work well together at battling Kaiju and Sherlock revels in finally living his dream. Their new relationship does not gentle at all though, the violence instead increasing.

Jim has a hair-trigger temper and his mood is always rapidly changing. Soon it isn't only in bed that he is darkening Sherlock's skin with bruises.

Lestrade observes their interactions with concern and for the first time in their friendship attempts to step in with his concerns. Sherlock refuses to admit anything to him until the day he goes to Doctor Watson with a sprained wrist and a black eye.

Lestrade places a call to Mycroft and that is the last Sherlock ever sees of Jim Moriarty.

* * *

Watson tells him that he needs to rest his wrist for at least two weeks and prescribes pain killers for him.

Sherlock, feeling that his dreams have been stolen away along with his drift partner, fills a syringe with his cocaine solution for the first time since he joined the Jaeger Program.

Two and a half weeks later, the day of his seventeenth birthday, finds him up on one of the catwalks near his Jaeger. The despair that had brought him to be standing on the ledge of Saint Bart's bringing him to teeter on the edge.

He closes his eyes and prepares to fall, but is stopped by a hand on his arm.

He opens his eyes and turns to face the person whom the hand belongs to and finds that it is Mycroft, of course it is.

His older brother makes no comment about what he was about to do, but instead invites him to come spar and Sherlock finds himself agreeing.

* * *

"Four-Four" Lestrade announces, but Sherlock finds that he feels no surprise at the outcome. It's suddenly so obvious to him that he can't understand why he hadn't thought of it before.

* * *

Sherlock has nothing to hide from his older brother, but he can tell that Mycroft is uneasy about drifting with him.

Their childhood flits through the drift. Followed by various men and women lovers that Mycroft had and Jim and Lestrade from Sherlock.

He does not understand what Mycroft was worried about him seeing until distinctly unbrotherly thoughts accompanied by a good dose of shame from Mycroft fill his mind.

It explains why Mycroft had not agreed to partner with him from the start.

When the drift ends Mycroft tries to get away from him, but he is having none of that. He kisses his older brother softly and smiles contentedly as Mycroft allows himself to be led to Sherlock's room.

Sherlock spreads out on the bed and gently pulls his older brother down on top of him. Offering up control.

They fit together like they were meant for it, which is no surprise, they're perfectly drift compatible after all.


End file.
